Gundam High
by Typical Insanity
Summary: AU, Yaoi,3x4,1xR,5x2,1x2, When Quatre Winner is sent from space to attend Gundam High, a school that is more than it first appears, he is given a course in popularity by Duo Maxwell, the beautiful prince of fashion, sex, and of course, men
1. New School and the Ranks of Popularity

Okay people. This is my story about the gw cast in high school! KICK ASS MWAHHAHAHAHAA! Anyways, it's gonna have yaoi (duh.) and the only couple I have firmly figured out is 3x4, but there definitely will be more! NOW READ IT! 

Gundam High Chapter 1

"Iria. It's not fair. I'll miss space!" Quatre pleaded as he placed the tea cup down with a clatter.  
"I understand Quatre, but father thinks you should be schooled on earth, and I tend to agree with him. Besides, you'll just love the school we have picked out! It's wonderful!" His sister said kindly as she placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. Quatre tried to argue back, but knew he couldn't do anything.  
"Fine…"

"So are you ready for the first day of school?" Iria said as she adjusted Quatre's vest and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "I guess." He said coldly.  
"Ah stop it, you'll be fine," she said as she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek and cheerfully pushed him towards the waiting limo. "Besides, how hard could it be?

"And those were the last words he heard ever…"Quatre said uneasily as he slide inside the elegant car.

"Hey! He-ow! Move it you moron!" Quatre looked dazed and confused as he tried to maneuver his way through the crowd of students. Each one seemingly more intimidating to the boy than the last. "Hey! Quatre Winner!" The blond looked about as he heard his name being called, his face reddening as he was called out in the crowd. He paused and continued on his way, hopping it was a mistake or perhaps there was another Quatre Winner enrolled at the school. He really didn't want to have his name shouted in a crowded hall on the first day of school. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around haphazardly as someone uttered his name again.  
"Yes," He said with a sigh, "I'm Quatre Winner."

"Oh good, for a sec I though you were someone else and I was just yelling for no reason!" The dark blue haired girl said with a smile, "Oh, sorry, I'm Hilde, you don't know me," Quatre shook his head, a nervous smile playing about his face. "I'm going to be your guide here for the first few days of school, and hope fully if we get along, your friend for much longer!" She said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder amiably and began to lead him through the jam-packed hall of juveniles, every so often shoving one out of her way with a yell.

"So, umm… I really don't know what I'm doing at all…I don't even know where my classes are…or for that matter what they are…" He said as he scratched his head with a confused tone.  
"Well first let's head to the office, they have all the paper work you will need and then I'll give you the tour,-or do you want the tour first-nah, let's get your paper's first." She said, almost as if to herself. She turned swiftly down a hall, nearly dragging the poor boy behind her as he tried to keep up with the energetic girl.  
"So, I take it you're a sophomore also?" Quatre said slowly as he tried to slow her down, which was a futile attempt.  
"Yep, and since there is only about fifty kids in our class I wouldn't be surprised if we have a lot of classes together!" She said as she slapped her hand against his back softly.  
"So…is the class nice?" He asked hopefully.  
"Oh it's not bad, pretty divided though." she said passively as they rounded another corner.  
"Like what do you mean?" "Well there are some groups, like popularity wise," She said with a smile, "There are the lowest of the low, which is the geeks that play dungeons and dragons and aren't smart, but have the nerd look to them, and there's about three of them, then there's the nerds that are smart, and are the ones that usually help the more popular kids with their homework- and when I say help them, I mean do it for them." She said with a laugh, "And theres about four or five of them, then theres the kinda low class kids, the ones that are grungy? You know what I mean?" She said as she pointed at a small cluster of kids that looked very, as she had put it, "grungy".  
"And that is sort of the breaking point of the non popular chain to the semi popular chain, where middle class teens thrive. They are the majority, some are more popular than others but they definitely are the largest group. Then you have the small group that serves as the medium between them and the ultimate popularity group. This is the group I fit in. We are the one's that know what's happening, likes parties and such, and we can talk to the Ultimates-" "What are the Ultimates?" Quatre asked, and Hilde looked at himself as if he was from mars and had just told her he could prove all of Einstein's theories with toast and jam.  
"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre…" She said as shook her head with feigned pity.  
"What. What. What?" He said with a confused tone.  
"The Ultimates are, as their name would imply, the Ultimate Popularity Group. There's four of them, and each of them are, I guess you would say, the god's of this school. People just worship them. They are like celebrities here. They have the looks. They have the cash. They have the gra-well…they sort of have the grades. And of course they have things that very few other people have opportunities to get." "What?" Quatre asked, this whole system of popularity was sounding ridiculous to him anyways but he still wanted to know, because he DID want to fit in.  
"Juniors. They can get junior boy friends…" Hilde said with an odd glazed over look in her eyes, "And let me tell you, that class has some of the hottest man candy ever to graze planet earth." Quatre laughed as she pretended to drool.  
"So who are they, so I can tell when I have my first encounter." "Ah very good question. First off is Catherine Bloom, she is the quiet one of the four. She is known for being more mysterious and less open than the others. She's tall and has dark hair, shoulder length, and has kinda gray eyes. Pretty enough. She is like the buffer for the other three I guess you could say. She also has a brother who is a junior, and he could be defiantly classified as one of the hottest junior's in the class." She said as she ticked off what she knew about the girl, as if she was reading from a list.  
"Next is Dorothy Catalonia. She lives with her grandfather and is VERY rich. I mean they all are like bill gates fortune's but she is the top of the money. She is known for occasionally going rogue and threatening the school board," Quatre raised an eyebrow at this, "Her family is the main contributor to this school, in fact I think they built it…but anyways she can be sort of hostile, but if you are on her good side then she is super nice…Oh and she has long blond hair and-you'll more than likely notice these first, her eyebrows are gray and split into two lines. Don't ask." Hilde said as she held up a hand as Quatre was about to talk.  
"Then there is Relena Peacecraft. She is…well she's special…Her father is some kind of politician and is very smart…though I don't know how many of the knowledge genes were passed on… but anyways she's okay, kinda stupid and dense, but nice. Although she does have occasional spoiled brat fits. She's after this junior guy, I forget his name but he is the other 'hot' junior eye candy-likes guns I heard and is kinda quiet. She's got shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, but you should be able to hear her voice before you see her." "And then the last one," she said with a sigh, "is Duo Maxwell. He is the most perfect person in the world. Everyone thinks so. He is the most gorgeous out of the group and has a mysterious history, he actually had a fling with a teacher last year! Can you believe that!" She said with a hand covering her mouth, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. "He's adopted and living with this man named Howard, I think. Anyways he's defiantly the most popular. Very nice. Just don't get on his bad side. The last person to do that was shipped off to the chess club." She said as she cracked a smirk. "Anyways, all the guys thinks he's a babe, yes he is in fact that beautiful, so as you might guess valentine's day is his hell. Anyways he does wear kind of tight clothes, but I don't think he does it on purpose. Oh- and he has gorgeous purple eyes and long brown hair. He always wears it in a braid, but occasionally he wears it in a pony tail, but when he does he gets even more attention so he doesn't really do it much." "Wow. Sounds interesting." Quatre said lazily.  
"Yep, oh, good we're finally at the office. This school is kinda big as you can tell." "Uh ya…" Quatre said unsurely. Big didn't cut it. The school was huge. And very well done. Three floors, with 30 classrooms, plus student lounges and a cafeteria. There was a theatre on the campus, an indoor and outdoor pool, a gym, horse stables, and even a lake students could take boats on during the fall and spring, and skate on during the winter.  
"This school has everything…" He said to himself as Hilde ushered him through the open door into the secretary's office.  
"Hey Ms. Une, nice to see ya again, I need to get the student info for Quatre Winner!" She said as she bounced up to a brown haired woman sitting behind a desk, typing away at a computer.  
"Of course Hilde, just a min-" She said, but was interrupted as the door labeled "principle" opened and the man in question walked out.  
"Une I need these transcripts filed as soon as possible please." The ginger haired man said as he placed a folder of documents down on her desk. He paused as he noticed the girl, "Well hello Hilde, what are you doing here?" "Nothing much Mr. Kusherenada, just getting Quatre's schedule for 'em." "Quatr-" "Hello Treize." Quatre said in a monotone as he stepped in front of the principle. The man let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around the teenage boy.  
"Quatre! I haven't seen you in four years! It's been forever! How's your sister-or my niece-whichever you want to call it- Oh well I'll call her up later, Anyways it's good to have you here!" "So it would seem…" Quatre said as he folded his arms in front of him and raised a mocking eyebrow.  
"Yes, well I must get back to work, and you need to get adjusted so I will see you later." Treize said as he opened the door to his office again.  
"Yah Quatre, we should get on with the tour also." Hilde said as she tucked a folder full of papers for the boy under her arm and grabbed him by the hand and began to drag him out of the room.  
"Oh-and Quatre." "Yes Treize?" Quatre said.  
"Welcome to Gundam Academy." He said before going back into his office with a soft chuckle. Quatre nodded before getting fully thrown out of the room by Hilde.  
Lady Une sat at her desk for a moment in silence,

"That was…surreal…"

End Chapter 1

Okay people, finished chapter 1. Sorry it was really crappy but i wanted to crank it out asap. NEXT WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER!REVIEW OR ELSE THERE WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER 2.….I don't think that will affect anyone really but I still want reviews…PWEASE! I'll give you a mini Treize in a thong action figure (actually the thong is optional)  
THANK YOU!  
Oh. By the way, for all you Wufei lovers, I know he wasn't in it yet but he plays a huge part later on….SO REVIEW SO YOU CAN READ ABOUT SEXY WUFFERS!


	2. The Ultimates and Gym Uniforms

Okay people, sorry about the text on the first chapter, the formatting got really screwed up and im trying to fix it… oh well. By the way, in a review someone said they hoped this wouldn't be 1xR, and believe me I hate that pairing just as much as everyone, its in there to serve the purpose of…HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA!!! BUM, BUM, BUM! Okay, and in this episode of Gundam High Quatre finally runs into the popular clique.

Quatre walked through one of the halls after his second class, which had been History, taught by some old guy with a last name that started with J or something… he hadn't been very easy to understand, because his metal claw kept pulling Quatre's attention away from the board. He was hoping to find Hilde but so far he had no luck. She said she would meet him near the cafeteria, which as far as he knew, was in the back of the school on the second floor. But so far, he was on the third and had no idea if he was heading in the right direction.

He didn't want to bother anyone, but he needed help finding his way. The one thing that Treize had neglected to put into his intro packet was a school map. Hilde had given him the tour, but it was such a large school he couldn't remember his way around. He finally gave up and walked over to a small group of people talking.

"Umm…excuse me?" He said as his face turned a slight shade of red, "Could you tell me where the cafeteria is?" One of the guys turned and looked at him,

"Sure blondie, are you a newbie? Whatever, well you just go down that hall and turn right, and down some stair and th- Oh man guys… its them." Quatre turned around to see what had caused the four teenage boys to stop dead in mid sentence.

Four students were walking down the hall, three girls and one boy. Each one was very attractive and time almost seemed to slow down around them as they walked, their hips swaying seductively, the girls mini skirts exposed inches of creamy skin and the boy's shirt was incredibly tight and ridding up his lithe waist.

"Damn they're so hot…" one of the other guys said as he leaned against the wall and tried to throw an implying smile at the group of teens that were walking towards them. The four were all looking straight ahead of themselves, their faces looking as if they knew they owned everything they saw and everyone wanted to be there slave or pit stop. The three girls skirt all matched, Relena, Quatre guessed as he looked at the short haired blonde's skirt had on a pleated pink mini that was only about an inch away from showing off things she wasn't supposed to as a minor. She had a white polo shirt underneath a scoop neck sweater that was pale pink and very tight, undoubtedly displaying her ample breasts. The other blond and as Hilde had said, had eyebrows that were split, had her skirt in deep purple with a plain pale blue t-shirt. The other girl, Catherine, if Quatre remembered her name correct, was talking into a cell phone absentmindedly, had her skirt in bright red with a tight red wife beater above it. Each of the girls had purses in the hands, swinging about in time with their walk. Quatre looked at each of them and was able to immediately register the designer of each. It was one of the things that you learned when you had so many sisters. You could easily identify designer clothes and bags. _Hmm…Gucci monogram collection…Louis Vuitton cherry blossom…very rare and expensive…and Chanel in shined leather…they have good taste. _It had become a habit of his that whenever he noticed something like that he immediately rang of the designer and line. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he never spent much time thinking about the ethics of it.

"Hey guys." The short blonde said as she stopped in front of the group.

"Hey Relena." Two of the boys said as they took a step towards the girl. Quatre then noticed the other boy, the one Hilde had been drooling over, Duo Maxwell.

His long brown hair was tied back in a braid and swinging elegantly down his back. His tight leather pants were pulled dangerously low on his hips and the tight black t-shirt, that in gothic letters read "Up yours or Up mine?" was pulled upwards, just below his naval, allowing a glimpse of the lightly tanned stomach. The stick of a lollypop was hanging out his mouth and he was running his tongue over the end seductively. He once again noticed that Duo had a designer bag slung over his shoulder. _Hmm…Prada messenger in black…I wanted that…1_

"Are you new?" Duo addressed Quatre, who took a minute to realize he was talking to him.

"Uh…yah, my name is Quatre R. Winner." He said as he rubbed his hand against the back of his head shyly. Duos face lit up and he practically pounced on the boy.

"Oooh! Hilde called me and tolled me about you just like a few minutes ago! She said you were adorable!"

"Not as adorable as you though Duo. You and your ass that is." One of the guys said and gently slapped his hand against Duo's petite behind. Quatre noticed a quick sad glance on Duo's face before it contorted into a look of rage and he turned to the guy, who was at least a few inches taller than him and certainly more muscular.

"Excuse me?" Duo said through clenched teeth, and the guy smirked,

"I said your Ass is nice." He said as he rubbed his hand against the leather covered flesh again.

"Don't touch me." Duo said and he reached his hand back and swiped it forward, slapping it against his face with a bone shattering crash. The guy just smirked again, rubbing his hand against the reddened flesh.

"That really didn't hurt." He smirked.

"Well maybe this will." Duo laid his hands on the boy's shoulder and jerked his knee upwards, making fierce contact with the man's crotch. The teen let out a high pitched screech and dropped to the floor on his knees, gasping for air as he grabbed at his bruised bits.

"Quatre, do you need to get somewhere?" Duo said as he held out his hand after running it through his hair and adjusting his t-shirt.

"Yes, actually," Trying to regain his speech after watching just what had happened. The other guys had laughed and the three girls had, well actually two of the girls, Dorothy and Catherine had checked with Duo, and Relena was laughing with the three boys. "I need to go to the cafeteria to meet Hilde…"

"Alrighty then." Duo said as he grabbed Quatre's hand and began to drag him off, much like Hilde had earlier.

"So…" Quatre said as he tried to find words as soon as they were around the corner from the group. "You know Hilde?"

"Oh yah, we're good friends, we just don't get to hang out as much as we used to. In junior high we were really close, but then in High school I kinda got really popular, just because all the other boys had to develop their testosterone then and behave like dogs in heat," He huffed as he began going off on a tangent then calmed down, "Then it was more me and Dorothy, Catherine, and Relena, and less me and Hilde, so yah, me and Hilde know each other."

"Oh…She made it sound like you two weren't very close." Duo paused for a second before continuing on his way.

"Yah, well…she doesn't like to tell people she knows me because then she thinks everyone will just want her to introduce them to me, and they think they have a chance with me. She tells 'em off for my good, that's what she says, and I am very glad she does, she is so great."

"Hey Quat! There you are! Oh-hey Duo." Hilde said with a smile as she walked towards the two boys, shuffling her way through the crowds.

"Hello Hilde!" Quatre said before getting wrapped in a friendly from the happy girl.

"Hey Hild." Duo said with a smirk.

"Quatre, what class do you have next?" Hilde asked as she let the blond out of the tight hug. Quatre nodded and pulled into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and flipped it over.

"Gym…oh great…" He said as he closed his eyes in disgust. Gym was not his favorite class at all. He had never liked it in space. And he doubted he would like it here.

"Great is right! It means we are in the same gym class!" Hilde said, practically jumping up and down.

"Same here. Looks like we will have more time to talk, the teacher is out so we probably wont be doing anything today. C'mon, I'll take you to the locker rooms."

"Oh, I don't have gym clothes with me, or even have a locker." Quatre said,, hoping to get out of gym any way possible, although the prospect of knowing someone, let alone two people, defiantly made it seem better.

"Yah you do. Your locker info is in the folder you got from the office and there is a gym outfit ready for you inside the locker. They take care of everything here." Hilde said with a smile, placing her hands on her hips proudly.

"Alright, let's go get changed." Duo said as he pulled Quatre off with him.

The boys locker room was empty. And Quatre was very happy about that.

"There's like no one here." Quatre stated absentmindedly.

"Yah, well we have a really small gym class, only like three other boys and some girls, plus we're early so no one is even here yet." Duo explained cheerfully as he went over to his locker, which was black and had the number "02" printed on it in silver.

"Duo?" Quatre asked as he went over to the locker that apparently he had been assigned, which was identical to Duo's accept that it had the number "04" on it.

"Yah Quat?" Duo answered as he took up Hilde's new nick name for the boy.

"Isn't this a public school? How is everything so nice?"

"Well Dorothy's family-one of the girls I was walking with- paid for it, but the principle, Mr. Kusherenada, also is very wealthy so he paid for a lot of things also.

"Oh…Quatre said as the lock snapped open and he opened the metal door. He reached in and pulled out a set of clothes wrapped in plastic. It was nothing special, Just a white t-shirt and bright blue short shorts. And they definitely were short. He looked at Duo, who had already changed into the outfit and was sitting on a bench taking off his boots and putting on a pair of black converse. His outfit was entirely black, and just like the shirt he had on earlier it was very tight, and on the back of it, it said 'Duo Maxwell' in white with '02' below it. "Your gym clothes are different than mine." He pointed out as he pulled the white tee over his head and pulled it down to his waist, though it barely reached. Apparently the sizes ran somewhat small.

"I wanted it to be different, a lot of people do it, in fact no one really leaves their uniform the same color, they always change 'em, it's like a tradition." Duo said as he leaned back from his shoes and stood up.

"Okay. I guess I'll do that to." Quatre said as he finished getting into the tiny blue shorts.

"Kay, let's go!" Duo said as he ushered Quatre out the swinging doors into the gym.

"Hey Hilde." Quatre waved gently as the girl came walking over to the boy. She had taken her uniform and died the top bright pink and left the shorts blue, but ironed on a bright red heart patch on the left leg.

"Hey Quat. Love the outfit. Man someone really needs to adjust the size charts eh?" She said as she pointed to the blonds outfit. He just nodded meekly in return.

"Alright Class. As Ms. Po is out for the week, I will be taking over as your teacher for the time being." A male voice stated from behind Quatre. He noticed Duo freeze as he herd the voice call out and Hilde crossed her arms with a knowing raised brow. Quat looked at the man and had to admit to himself, he was very good looking.

He was taller than all three of them, although they were about the same height so that wasn't saying much, but he stood at least four inches above him so he had to look slightly up. His skin was a deep tanned olive and his raven hair was pulled back in a tight tail that fell back on his neck. He had a muscular form and the tight white shirt he had on accented his bronzed rippling skin very nicely, and written across his shirt said "Gym Intern" in dark blue. His short's were white also and barely covered any part of his hard thigh,

"Chang Wufei." muttered Hilde under her breath, not really in a demeaning way, but just quietly. "He's a senior," Hilde said to Quatre softly "He normally is our gym teacher's assistant, but I guess he's gonna be teaching us for a while." Quatre nodded in acknowledgment then looked at Duo, "What's with him?"

"I'm not sure if I should say…Duo doesn't really like to talk about it…"

Okay. Chapter 2 is out finally! Actually it really didn't take long but whatever…Anyways I'm glad Wufei has made an appearance, and I know I might have over done it with him, but w/e a hunky Wufei is good with everyone I think. Not that he wasn't enough of a hunk before but I just kinda upgraded his image a little bit…

1 I know this is weird but I wanted to put in some things like that so that you could tell that they were taking full advantage of being rich, and not really holding it back or anything. Especially the girls.


	3. Love's Reconciliation

Okay this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to get this explained quickly before riots break out in the streets.

Love's Reconciliation

"I don't know if I should say…Duo doesn't really like to talk about it…" Hilde said unsurely as she watched Duo look away from Wufei and looked as if he was about to walk off.

* * *

"Now listen, I'm going to call roll, respond with a simple 'present' and no attempts at a funny responses." Wufei said as he pulled the clip board up and began reading off the names aloud. "Jacobs,… Lincoln,…,Max-" Wufei stopped and looked up from the board and starred ahead of him, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide. He stared at Duo, as if noticing him for the first time. Quatre looked at Duo, his eyes full of questions. Duo was just starring at Wufei, a pained expression on his face. He made no sound but turned on his heels as he walked out of the room, trying to keep his head held high. Quatre let out a gasp as he saw a single tear roll down Duo's pale cheek. He looked at Hilde who had her head in her hands, her face contorted in to a look of pained worry.

"Uh…" He couldn't find any words and all he could manage was just to stare about him.

"I'm sorry class, I'll be back in a moment. Mr. Jacobs, I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone." He said as he pointed to the girl before following Duo out the door.

"Hilde…can you please tell me what happened?"

Hilde let out a sigh as she realized she couldn't let Quatre not know about the incident.

"About a year ago, about the beginning of mine and Duo's freshman year, right about when he became part of the Ultimates, he met Wufei, who had just become a Junior. Catherine Bloom's brother introduced them and they fell in love right away. They were perfect together and Duo loved him more than anyone. Duo gave him everything he had to offer, he even joined the cheer squad so he could be with Wufei more. Wufei was on the football team, that's why he's so buff, but anyways at a new years party, Wufei got really drunk…and well…there was this girl…"

* * *

"Duo…" Wufei said softly as he found the teen leaning against the back of the gym, his arms wrapped around him comfortingly as tears streamed down his face. Wufei stepped forward and reached his hand out to the beautiful teen.

"N-no…don't touch me…" He said as he backed away like a scarred rabbit. He choked back a sob as Wufei pulled his hand back quickly. "I told you I never wanted to see you again…"

"Duo… I know I hurt you, but I'm sorry and it wasn't supposed to happen like that…" He said as he looked at the ground with a guilty feeling in his heart.

"Oh? Well then how the hell was it supposed to happen?! HOW? Tell me!" He screamed as his emotions began to well up within him to an uncontrollable limit. He fell to the ground with a cry, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you!" He ran forward and stooped down and pulled Duo's convulsing form into his arms. Duo tried to push himself out of the tight embrace but Wufei wouldn't let him go and he just let him hold him as he cried bitterly into the older boy's shoulder.

"Th-then why did you do it…"Duo said as he looked up at Wufei through his teary eyes.

"Look she meant nothing to me, I was drunk at that party…I loved you…I-I… still love you." Wufei said as he pulled Duo close to him again. Duo shoved Wufei back and stood up with a furious looked in his eyes.

"How can you say that to me! I have tried for so long to forget you! I hated you for what you did! I was in love with you! And no matter how much you apologize I can't help hating you…But the worst thing is…"

"What is it. Tell me." Wufei asked in a soft voice as he grasped duo's hand tightly in his own, stopping him before he could run away.

"Th-the worst thing…" He said between sobs as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, "is that I-I, nor matter how hard I try, …love you more than anyone in the world…" He said the last words barely louder than a whisper before he tried to wrench his hand from Wufei's iron hold and run from his problems.

Wufei just stared at him with shock for a minute, then placed his hands on Duo's soft cheeks.

"Then please…, please give me one more chance…" He said as he placed light kisses along Duo's face with each word. Duo felt his knees weaken as the lips he had longed for returned to him once again.

"I…I…" Duo wasn't sure what to say as he tried to stall, waiting for the answer to come to him.

"Please…make me happy Duo…I'm miserable without you." He placed a hard kiss on Duo's soft lips and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist before he could fall to the ground. He pulled back and looked into the amethyst orbs he had missed so much. "please…"

"You…you are the one person I can't live without…" He said as he pulled Wufei's head towards his own and pressed his lips roughly against the taller boy's.

* * *

"Oh my god…He slept with her?" Quatre said in surprise.

"Yah, after that Duo fell apart and couldn't handle anything anymore. He once broke out into tears in class. Remember that teacher I told you he had an affair with? He did it to try and get over Wufei, it's really sad. Anyways, then he spent even more time with the Ultimates and they were his salvation because they kept his mind off of Wufei. Personally I don't think he's over Wufei yet…this must be really hard for him…"

SO SAPPY OMG!!! Not that that's bad, but oh well. Damn…if Wufei was available….oh well…

So anyways please review and then I will love you forever. AND TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU!


End file.
